Talk:Tam Song/@comment-31903430-20170701223958
(Be prepared to read quiet a bit.....) Okay! A lot of people added there ships here so time to add mine!! Add a comment if you agree or if you just want to post your ships! No hard feelings!! Need help to understand the KOTLC series? I am soooo there for you!! Sophie and Keefe- SoKeefe. I mean like COME ON!! Keefe always helped Sophie, through rough and tough times. Fitz is a nice guy but when he got mad at Sophie and was so cruel to her, I was like nope, I am DONE being a SoFitz shipper. Lihn and Wylie- Wylihn. Lihn obviously cares for Wylie when she constantly cares for him when he is kidnapped and interogatted by the Neverseen so I thought, why not? Biana and Dex- Diana or Bex. Dex had been so poorly treated by Sophie and I feel like Biana might like Dex. I mean she felt really bad to hear that Dex ate in his alchemy sessions and said that she was really stupid back then. My heart glowed at that part and I was like, I have a feeling! Diana 4eva! Tam and FItz- Fam! I just did this because it sounded cute. OTHER POSSIBLE SHIPS- (my head can't decide!) Sophie and Keefe- SoKeefe Biana and Tam- Bam! Get it? Biana and Tam and the ship goes Bam? ok? no?.... nevermind. I am a strange human being. XD Lihn and Dex- Lidex. Dex seems to be pretty impressed by Lihn's water skillzzzzzzzzz. XD And honestly, Dex needs a good girl to soften him because Sophie made it clear in ther thoughts she does like Dex as a best friend, no more. I can't ship Wylie and Fitz.. so yeah. ANOTHER POSSIBLE LIST!! (yup, another one.) Sophie and Fitz-Yes, I know what I said in SoKeefe and i am not a SoFitz shipper but this is for other people out there too. Sophie has a HUGE crush on him (I am a confusing person. Deep down, I know there is still a little part of me cheering Sophie on for SoFitz. I am a strange person.) and I'd rather have a huge range of variables so I don't get to disappointed or wayyyy to excited when I FINALLY know who Sophie gets paired with. (just saying but she also has a crush on KEEFE!!! XD I am a strange "human being.") Marella and Dex-Della (XD) or Mex. Dex saw that Marella was sad and needed someone to talk to and he worked up the courage to go and talk to her. I saw that as something sweet so I thought, "why not??" LIhn and Wylie- Wylihn Tam and Keefe- Teefe or KAM! (Bam! You know from Biana and Tam? The ship names rhyme! XD I am a horrible joke maker. But hey, someones gotta do it. Call me an idiot, or stupid, I just won't CARE!!) I know they have a like-hate relationship but they both have SO MUCH IN COMMON!! I mean they both have daddy problems (more like family problems... I hope they both find a peaceful life soon. Especially Keefe. He has suffered from so many fresh wounds. Tam has too... which makes them understand eachothers pain. (I know they mention he like brunettes but that was for girls. They never said anything for BOYS! XD :) ) They both use a lot of hair products and they didn't like each other. From what I have noticed from soem anime, the person you think you hate to most, if actually the person you care for the most! And very sadly Biana is left alone. Maybe there will be a new character(s) that FIXES EVERYTHING!!